Angiographic catheters have been used in cardiographic studies and digital subtraction angiographic studies. Intravenous digital subtraction angiography is presently being used to image cerebral, renal, peripheral, pulmonary and cardiographic arterial systems. The radio opaque contrast media is induced through use of a pigtail catheter and a bolus injection of contrast material. The pigtail catheters have historically been used for cardiac angiography. The pigtail catheter was developed by Melvin P. Judkins. Current pigtail catheters on the market include Cordis, Cook, U.S.C.I., Mallinckrodt, U.M.I. and Vertex. The pigtail catheter includes a relatively straight elongated member with a plurality of holes in the linear portion. The terminal end of the catheter has a decreased diameter, which may include a decreased interior lumen or a decreased exterior diameter. The decreased lumen portion is pigtail shaped, that is coiled on itself.
The pigtail catheter was designed to allow minimum flow out of the end-opening while delivering a large proportion of contrast material through the side opening.